Be Mine, Valentine
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: A soft sigh escaped her as her eyes skimmed the guild feeling her heart ache at the sight of all the pink, red and white décor, a reminder that tomorrow, during one of the most romantic days of the year she, Lucy Heartfilia, would be absolutely alone.


Be Mine, Valentine.

* * *

A soft sigh escaped her as her eyes skimmed the guild feeling her heart ache at the sight of all the pink, red and white décor, a reminder that tomorrow, during one of the most romantic days of the year she, Lucy Heartfilia, would be absolutely alone. Pushing past the potential depressing thoughts of eternal loneliness she took another drink of her smoothie, wary of the barmaid not too far from her.

"You know Lucy." Her demonic matchmaking friend began. "If you'd like I could set you up on a blind date for tomorrow." She offered and Lucy frowned, giving her head a shake.

"Thanks but no thanks, Mira." The barmaid pouted slightly.

"Please, you know how I hate the idea of one of my friends alone on Valentine's Day." Lucy shook her head once more honestly preferring to be alone on Valentine's Day than with some stranger.

"Don't worry Mira, I'll be fine. Just focus on enjoying your date with Freed tomorrow." Giving her friend a smile, the blonde stood up and after paying for her smoothie and grabbing her bag, made her way out of the guild and headed home. She had already decided that this year she was going to curl up to a good book, a glass of wine and some chocolate her friends had gotten her for the holiday. Maybe with luck she'd be able to make progress with her current novel.

Arriving at home in no time the blonde slipped off her boots before placing her bag in her mostly empty fridge, making a mental note to go shopping sometime this week. Pulling her hair down she let out a sigh and made her way to her bathroom turning on the hot water as she reached in and plugged the tub, pouring in some of her strawberry scented bubble bath not long after.

Making her way out of her bathroom she gathered her towels and loofa, closing the door behind her as she entered the bathroom once more. The blonde stripped herself of her clothing, turning the faucet off soon after as she entered the tub letting out a content sigh once her body was submerged in the water. She closed her eyes, easily slipping into a blissful state of relaxation, a soft sigh escaping her yet again.

She had lied in the water for what felt like a good hour before she grabbed her loofa and began cleaning herself up, finishing up with washing her hair before she began draining the tub half debating on whether to wait until the water was too low to remain in or just to get out of it now. Deciding to be lazy she waited, the tub draining about halfway before she stood, squeezing her hair out before wrapping it in a small pink towel followed by grabbing her larger towel and drying herself off then wrapping it snugly around her.

The blonde stepped out of the bathroom, suppressing the small shiver at the minor temperature change before she proceeded to dress herself, putting on a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top. After drying her hair she made her way over to her bookshelf pulling one of her latest from it and plopped herself on her couch, pulling the small blanket around her waist as she settled in.

Immediately she had been enraptured by the world of the book, enjoying the author's writing style to the fullest before she faintly heard someone yelling. Frowning, the blonde blinked, glancing around her apartment before hearing it again and realizing that it sounded like someone was calling for her. Placing her bookmark in its spot she set the novel down on her coffee table before standing up and making her way to her bed, pulling the window open she looked down surprised at the sight that greeted her.

"Oi!" He yelled loudly and she cringed. "Cheerleader!" She shook her head at his nickname wishing he would call her by her name for once. "Cheerleader!" He called again nearly stumbling back and it was then she realized the man was drunk.

"Bickslow!" She called out to him quietly hoping not to disturb her neighbors

"Cheerleader!" He yelled again.

"Will you, shut up!" She hissed out, cringing at how loud she had been.

"Hey! Cheer –Cosplayer!" He greeted with a smile and what she guessed was supposed to be a wave.

"Stop shouting, you're going to wake up my neighbors!"

"Listen, I – we – you should come here for a minute." Lucy frowned. "Answer your door, I'm going to knock!" Rolling her eyes at the drunken man she decided to let him in, if only to get him to stop yelling. She closed her window and made her way to her door, opening it she saw him drunkenly stumble up the stairs, before falling down not far from her doorstep.

Giving a sigh she walked over and helping him onto his feet, nearly toppling over as they made their way into her apartment. She barely managed to close her door, about to demand why the hell he was at her place in the middle of the night when she was suddenly pinned to her door, surprise crossing her features before his lips descended upon hers in a rough kiss.

"Bickslow." She murmured his name when he pulled away, his hands moving to her hips as he pressed himself into her. She whimpered softly as he kissed her again, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and she nearly cringed at the taste of the alcohol. He pulled away from her once more, just as breathless as she.

"Fuck, I've wanted to do that for so long." He groaned out before crashing his lips to hers once more, his hands grasping her thighs as he lifted her up, legs automatically wrapping around his waist as her arms did the same to his neck, her fingers reaching up to tug at his hood, before she jerked back removing his damn visor and finally able to tug his hood back, threading her fingers through his hair.

Lucy let out a small whine as his hands caressed her body, his lips moving from her mouth to press soft kisses upon the flesh of her neck, nipping at it before soothing the spots with his tongue. Her body arching into his as he trailed from her neck; lower until he could go no further. She whimpered his name again as his hands tugged on her tank top and eventually removing it from her body, tossing it to the floor beside them.

He leaned to kiss her again but she stopped him, pulling back. "Bed." She whispered and he gave what seemed to be just the slightest of nods before claiming her lips again, distracting her with that skillful tongue of his, hands moving along her body in a way she never could have imagined. "Bickslow." She called his name again needing more from him than just simple caresses and tempting touches. "Please."

* * *

The sun filtered in making him cringe and his head ache worse than it had in a long time. Letting out a groan he shifted, knowing he'd need to get up to take something for his hangover. His hand clutched his head before tensing upon feeling something move next to him. Opening his eyes he cringed as they met with the light of the sun before he looked around, confusion setting in as he realized he wasn't even in his own home.

Glancing down to his right his jaw nearly fell open at the sight that greeted him. Giving his head a mental shake he tried to recall what had happened the previous night.

He could remember sitting with his team mates and friends, drinking and having fun as they usually did before Evergreen and mentioned that it was Valentine's Day tomorrow and that he should ask _her_ out on a date. They knew he had been interested in her for a while but he just couldn't do it not when she had shown no interest in him. However his friends were not to be deterred – mostly Ever – and tried to convince him he should at least _try_. Luckily he had Laxus' assistance with the matter and it was silenced. After, he could recall the change of topics, things shifting back into their normal ease before he was getting hammered to the point he knew he wouldn't be able to walk home – of course doing a drinking contest with Cana was of no help either.

Feeling the blonde shift beside him he glanced down at her once more trying to figure out how he went from drunk and barely coherent at the guild to waking up beside the one thing he's wanted for – far too long. Feeling her move yet again he was pulled from his thoughts watching her lift her head up, a tired smile on her face before she pulled herself up.

"Morning." She mumbled, placing a kiss on his chin before half falling onto him, her head resting on his chest as she let out a content sigh.

His hand automatically moved to her side gliding to her hip and pulling her into his side. He tried to focus on what had happened after getting utterly smashed. There were brief glimpses as he remembered leaving, telling Laxus that he would be fine and could make it to his home just the same, reminding the slayer that he had another drunk to take care of. He had left the guild, stumbling his way through the streets, his drunken mind going to Lucy.

He never really could keep his mind off of her for too long but he could recall that he had been debating on his friend's words, wondering if he should actually suck it up and tell the stellar mage how he felt for her. At this he finally realized that he had gone to her home, shouting for her from the street and seeing her from her window but he couldn't fully recall what had happened afterwards, although he could easily guess.

"Bickslow." Hearing her soft voice he turned his head to her, pulling himself from his thoughts to focus on her, noticing the concerned frown on her face. "Are you okay?"

Giving her a smile he nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine cheerleader. Was just trying to remember what happened last night but thinking about it –"He shifted grinning down at her. "I didn't think you were the type of girl to take advantage of a drunken guy." He watched as she laughed a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well to be honest, the moment you kissed me I just couldn't help myself." He let out a laugh before leaning down and kissing her, enjoying the softness of her lips.

"I suppose I can forgive you." He spoke when they parted. "But on the condition that you be my valentine this year and every year after."

She smiled, giggling softly and with a nod of her head replied. "I believe I can live with those conditions."

"Good." He easily changed their positions, his form above hers and a grin on his face, his tongue lolling out. "Now how about you help me remember everything that happened last night."


End file.
